


when you open me, all the power in me moves

by mwildsides



Category: Captain America
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Fucking Machines, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, it's multi chapter but each can be read as stand alones, tags to be updated as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/pseuds/mwildsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of smutty ficlets for the otp to end all otps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I just wanted to do this because I'm always craving Steve/Bucky smut at really inconvenient times, and I know I can't be the only one, so I figured ask people on my tumblr (sgtjbarnes, if you'd like to prompt me as well, anonymously or not) what they'd like to see for these two, and so I'll be doing this for as long as I can! here's the last bit of a prompt from the lovely renne, who suggested public sex. 
> 
> title from the irrepressibles.

They’re on the A-line back to Brooklyn, and it’s almost two AM. It’s been a nice night off; Steve took Bucky into Manhattan for dinner by the park, a walk, and whatever else they felt like doing, which ended up stopping in at a couple bars, sitting in back booths as they leaned close and sipped drinks that wouldn’t do much for either of them. All in all, a really nice night, Bucky thinks, as he rests his head on Steve’s shoulder and sighs, glancing around the empty subway car. 

Which. The subway car is... empty. They’re alone. Bucky hadn’t really even considered this an opportunity before, but now that he thinks about it, he can’t pass it up. Licking his lips he shifts up in his seat a little more and glances over at Steve, who instantly returns the look with a soft smile. 

“What’s up?” He asks softly, shaking Bucky’s hand a little where he holds it against his thigh. 

“Not much. We’re alone,” he adds, trying to quell what he knows is a shit-eating smirk trying to bend his lips. Steve gives him a look. 

“Yeah. It’s two on a Thursday morning. Not a lot of people out on the train,” he says and smiles. 

“Right,” Bucky nods, looking down at Steve’s lap as he slowly untangles his hand from the blond’s. “So... you wanna fool around?” He lets himself grin finally, bright and wide, then raises his eyebrows. 

“What?” Steve laughs, huffing a little. Bucky laughs with him, but he’s serious. 

“What? Why not? We’re totally, totally alone, it’s not like they keep cameras on these things, god knows why, and we’re in like a rear-middle car at best. Get your dick out,” Bucky explains with a shrug, and bumps Steve’s elbow with his own. Steve chuckles breathily again and shakes his head a little, glancing around. 

“You’re serious? You don’t want to wait till we get home?” He asks earnestly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Nah. Why? We’re alone now.” Again Bucky shrugs. Steve sighs and pushes a hand through his hair, looking around them again, before fixing his gaze back on his boyfriend. 

“What did you um... what did you have in mind?” And Bucky knows he’s totally got Steve. 

“Dunno. I didn’t bring any lube, so fucking might be off the list. Unless you wanna rim me for a while, but I don’t know if we have enough time.” Still, or again, he can’t really tell, Bucky grins, and he’s definitely already hard. Steve laughs again. 

“Alright. Guess that can wait till we get back to the house,” he says with a shrug, and none too discreetly palms himself through his khakis. Bucky licks his lips. 

“Maybe I’ll just start with sucking your cock, hows that sound?” He murmurs, leaning in to kiss Steve, though he ends up licking at Steve’s upper lip. The blond lets out a breathy little sigh that gets Bucky hot all over. 

“Sounds um... good but... you’re not really going to get down on the floor of a _subway car_ , are you?” 

Bucky can’t help but laugh again, before he leans in to give Steve a real kiss, their mouths pressed flush together, tongues lapping at one another. 

“No, I’m not. And even if I was I’m wearing jeans, so I think it’d be okay,” he murmurs against Steve’s lips, as he slides a hand over his friend’s slacks, to the line of his cock through the fabric. 

“Okay,” Steve whispers with a little nod, and he sits back a bit in his seat. 

Which yeah okay, it’s a New York subway car, which are pretty notoriously dirty, but that’s just part of the fun in Bucky’s mind, and anyway their important parts aren’t really touching the subways’ dirty ones, so it’s okay. 

He strokes and squeezes Steve’s growing erection through his pants until he’s good and hard, and his cheeks are definitely flushed. Bucky’s own cock is already aching, because really this is more thrilling than he thought it might be, but as eager as he is, he wants to see how far he could push it, how much he could prolong this... experience. He takes his time undoing Steve’s pants and pushing his boxers out of the way just enough to left his cock spring free, though Bucky reaches into the fabric to squeeze gently at Steve’s balls. Giving him another kiss on the lips, and then the neck, Bucky shifts in his seat, one hand still in Steve’s trousers, before he leans over to take the flushed head of his friend’s cock between his lips.

Steve moans softly, a hand instantly going to Bucky’s hair and fisting in it, as the brunet’s tongue makes a pass around his cockhead, teasing at the slit for a moment, before he slid a little further down. As distracted as he is by the lovely, wet heat of Bucky’s mouth, Steve opens his eyes (after not realizing he’d closed them), to glance around the train car which was, predictably, still empty. It makes him a bit nervous, but with Bucky’s mouth wrapped around him the way it is, this is exciting more than anything else. 

“Okay?” Bucky asks, pulling off with a soft sound, and glancing up at Steve. 

“Yeah we’re fine,” he sighs as he lets his hand go lax in the other man’s hair. 

“Alright,” Bucky whispers, and moves down again, taking Steve all the way in till his nose bumps a hipbone. He applies a gentle suction, at first, working his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock as he pulls up and off, before going down again. When Steve curls a hand in his hair again, Bucky begins to bob his head, relatively slowly for a bit so he could lavish attention to the head of Steve’s cock on each upstroke (because he knew how much Steve liked that), while he curls a hand around the rest of his length. 

He carries on like that for a little while, until Steve is well and truly worked up, but not quite _there_ just yet, and that, to Bucky, is the best part of this. Bucky loves teasing Steve, when they’ve got the time, getting him so hard that he’s aching to come, begging for it sometimes, and leaking precome. They don’t have the luxury for that just now, as the trail rattles over the tracks, but he can still make this just as good. 

Withdrawing with a bit of a gasp, Bucky shifts to kiss Steve, deep and filthy, as he continues to fist his cock for a moment, quick, to keep him right where he is. “Fuck my mouth,” Bucky breathes, reaching back to press his hand against Steve’s, where it’s still fisted in Bucky’s hair, and ducks down again to wrap his lips around Steve’s cock. 

“Oh Bucky...” The blond moans, hips shifting up a fraction of an inch as he presses Bucky down, starts to control the rhythm with the hand he’s got in his friends hair, and god it’s fucking good like that. “You’re so good Bucky, fuck...” Steve murmurs, biting his lip as he cranes his head a little so he can watch his cock slide between his friend’s lips and tries to thrust up into Bucky’s mouth, though the position doesn’t really allow for it.

Still, it doesn’t stop Steve from trying to thrust, and after sinking down in his seat slightly he finds he can, along with directing Bucky’s head. The face they’ve set is fast now, perfect, and everything is slick heat and the obscenely sloppy noises that Bucky’s mouth and hand are making as they slide over Steve’s cock. When the head of the blond’s cock hits Bucky’s throat, he gags a little, but pushes past it, because if he’s honest he likes the though of choking himself on Steve’s dick, but maybe they should save that for later too. 

“Gonna come,” Steve says, voice tight, after a few more moments of Bucky working him over, quick and hard. Of course he doesn’t stop, and two, three strokes later Steve forces Bucky to still where he is, lips sealed around the base of the blond’s cock as he fills Bucky’s mouth. It’s fucking perfect, and Steve can’t help the groan that slips out of him, loud and unabashed as the last little aftershocks of his orgasm shudder through him, as Bucky begins to pull off. 

He didn’t swallow right away, so some of Steve’s come drips from his lips and down his chin, but again, that just makes it that much better. Licking his lips, Bucky grins at Steve, because he’s still stroking the blond’s softening cock as he leans in for another sloppy kiss that smears Steve’s come across his own chin. Overhead, their stop is announced, and already the train begins to slow, so Bucky releases his grip on Steve’s cock, but doesn’t help him tuck it away, just keeps kissing Steve, his chin, his jaw, his neck as he does up his pants. And Bucky is still hard enough to cut glass, but it looks like he’s going to have to wait anyhow. 

Just as the train pulls in to the platform, Steve steals another kiss from Bucky, thumbing over the brunet’s chin to try and clean up the mess. “Get you back when we get home, huh?” He says, smiling as the subway car slows to a stop completely. 

“Oh yeah. You’ll be ready to go again by the time we get there, so. Definitely,” Bucky replies with a smirk, and holds out his hand for Steve to take, before they both stand, and leave the train car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is from the first part of renne's prompt, where she suggested bondage and fucking machines and well i combined them AND I HOPE IT'S OKAY???

Bucky first brought it up during one of those “tell me your fantasies” talks they had some times, and after Steve had admitted jerking off to the thought of Bucky back in the war, like when he was 16, 17, 18 years old, Bucky himself felt comfortable enough to tell Steve that he wanted to watch someone else fuck Steve. Except not. 

“I mean I want to know what you look like,” he had murmured, smiling against Steve’s shoulder as they sat in the S.H.I.E.LD. HQ cafeteria. This was an ongoing conversation. “I thought about it, y’know, like who I’d want it to be. And everyone I thought of just... I don’t know.” 

“Not even Sam?” Steve said with a little smile, looking down at Bucky out of the corner of his eye, before scooping a spoonful of jello out of his jello cup. 

“Not even Sam. I mean you know I love the guy, I owe him my life like five or six times over but... I don’t know I just couldn’t see it. Maybe that makes me a shitty person for being too jealous or something,” he added, his smile turning a bit guilty. Steve shook his head. 

“Nah,” he said, around a mouthful of jello. 

“So, anyway, I talked to Tony, a bit ago - “ 

Steve moved, his shoulder slipping out from under Bucky’s cheek. 

“I’m not having sex with Tony,” he said instantly, eyes almost comically wide. Bucky just laughed. “I mean, if it were death, or have sex with Tony Stark, I’d have to consider the pros and cons for a while.” 

“Jesus, don’t be so dramatic, I wasn’t going to suggest as much, let me finish,” Bucky chuckled, patting Steve’s back like he’d just choked on his water. “I had him make me something. Us, something.” 

Now, Bucky isn’t embarrassed by his sex life, or talking about it, by any means, but he is a little defensive of it. It’s _his_ and he does like keeping it as private as he can, because it’s about as sane and normal as anything in his and Steve’s life gets. Which is sort of weird to say, he supposes, but when you’re fighting alongside gods and spider-men and people who can talk to birds, your threshold for weird gets significantly lowered. 

So talking to Tony about what he wanted wasn’t easy, because he’d known that Stark would have a field day with it, and crack as many jokes as he could, no matter how much Bucky “wasn’t having it”. It was kind of inevitable, and he bore the jokes in silence, waiting for Tony to get over it, and get to _work._ On the... thing. 

Steve looked at Bucky for a while when he told him, unsure. “...It’s not Jarvis, or Dummy is it...” He asked, and Bucky had to laugh again. 

“No it’s not. It’s uh... it’s totally different.”

-

When it shows up at their Brooklyn apartment, in a box with a note ( _Happy anniversary or birthday or whatever the fuck, xoxo Tony.)_ , Bucky takes it to the bedroom, and doesn’t open it up right away. He actually lets it sit there for a week or two before Steve notices. Bucky assumes he read the note, because when Steve says something, he asks if “thats it”. And of course Bucky says yes, and Steve grins, and tell him he wants to see. 

They do a little more than see, however. 

Which is how Steve ends tied to their coffee table, soft rope rubbing over the skin of his chest, arms, and legs. He admits that this had been his intention upon discovering the machine in their bedroom, but it had escalated rather quickly--he hadn’t been anticipating being tied up, but he in no way dislikes that at all. In fact he loves it, loves that he really can’t move much, his hands tied behind his back, and his chest roped to the table, legs pushed up, bent, calves tied up against his thighs, with those secured to the bottom two legs of the table, so he’s spread open. 

Between his legs, Bucky’s working him open slowly, spreading his fingers where they sink into Steve’s body. “You know if it gets to be to much or anything, you let me know, alright?” Bucky murmurs, his other hand smoothing over Steve’s thigh, and his own rope handiwork. 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes in reply, because he’s definitely, definitely hard, and more than ready for this.

“Use your words. Word,” Bucky amends, smiling a little, and leaning in to press a kiss to Steve’s cock, where it rests against his stomach. 

“Okay,” the blond sighs, watching as Bucky stands, and moves to shift the machine--because that’s what it was, a machine, with an arm, and an _attachment_ \--into the place he had been kneeling between Steve’s legs. 

“Seriously, if anythings off - “ Bucky starts as he pours a considerable amount of lube into his hand, to spread over the machine’s silicone end. 

“Bucky, I’m fine,” Steve says with a tight laugh. “I’ll tell you alright. I’m good. I’m _ready._ ” He tries to move, in spite of his bonds, to show Bucky just how ready for this he is. At first he had been a little... well he thought it was strange, but more curious than anything, because to be completely honest he loved trying new things with Bucky, liked testing his own limits. He’d done a little research, which he had to admit, got him completely on board with the idea, as well as his conversations with Bucky. 

Now, Bucky simply nods and leans down quickly to kiss Steve’s lips, before he returns to the machine, gripping the silicone attachment and moving the whole device forward until he can press the slightly curved end to Steve’s slick hole. He goes slow, pushing it inside until it stays on its own, then steps away with a heavy sigh, a remote in his other hand. It’s a pretty sophisticated thing, touch screen and glowing, though it only has a few functions--on, off, faster, _faster,_ and vibrate. 

He presses the power button tentatively, and watches as the arm begins to crank, pressing the silicone end deeper inside of Steve, who moans softly, appreciatively. It’s slow, and Bucky looks down to where it enters Steve to make sure there’s enough lubrication, before he steps back to take a seat on the couch, so he can watch. He fixes his eyes on Steve’s face, where the blond has a plump bottom lip between his teeth, and his eyes slightly closed. Bucky still had his pants on, because he was just going to sit back and watch Steve for has long as he possibly could. 

Sighing, Bucky tries to relax back into the couch cushions, but his arousal has him wound tight. Steve looks up at him, mouth falling open a bit on a panted breath, now that he’s breathing a little harder. His body moves when the machine fucks into him, and god it’s so fucking hot Bucky’s ready to pop right then and there. He bites at his lip and looks at the remote, unsure what to do next. “‘s it okay?” Bucky asks, and his voice sounds a little off, strained, but who could blame him? 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, the tail end of his answer breaking off in a moan, and he opens his eyes to look up at Bucky, smiling a little. “Real good. Can it um... mmh... go faster?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, but doesn’t hit the next button. “Tell me when you can’t stand it any more.” 

“Shit Bucky, that’s how this is gonna be?” Steve attempts a laugh, though it’s broken. Bucky grins slightly too. 

“Maybe. Unless you ask real nice,” he says, voice low, and Steve’s smirk falters. 

For a while, Bucky leaves the device on the first speed settling, as it was relatively quiet, to Bucky’s surprise. It gets Steve worked up even more, and by the time Bucky does turn the speed to the faster setting, there’s a thin sheen of sweat covering his face and chest. He lets out a small cry when Bucky presses the button to speed the machine’s pace, and his cock gives a twitch of renewed interest. Bucky can’t really wait any longer, so he squeezes his own erection through his jeans, though it does next to nothing to relieve him by any means. 

“You like that?” He asks Steve, who moans and nods, shifting against the ropes that bind his arms. Picking up the remote again, Bucky looks at the glowing icons for a moment, before pressing the vibrate setting, looking up in time to watch Steve’s mouth fall open, and his brow furrow. 

“God, yes,” he gasps, trying to move toward, or against the machine as much as his bonds would allow. Bucky bites the side of his lip. “Why aren’t you - why.... aren’t you touching yourself?” Steve sighs, and Bucky has to chuckle, his hand twitching toward his crotch again. 

“You want me to? Wanna watch me while I watch you?” He asks, raising his eyebrows a bit as he sets the remote to the side, 

“Yes please,” Steve replies with a nod, body arching, and Bucky watches as Steve’s cock twitches, a thin, silvery string of precome dripping down to to his stomach. He wants to chase it with his tongue, but watching, and sitting still is almost as good. 

“Well since you said please,” Bucky murmurs, reaching down to undo his jeans, and slip his cock under the hem of his underwear. It’s a fucking relief like no other to get a hand on himself, because he’s leaking copiously, a wet spot already stained into the fabric of his briefs, and the aching, red head of his cock is shiny with it. He sighs heavily as he wraps his fingers around himself in a light grip, and begins to stroke. 

Though he’s wrapped up in his own pleasure, Steve manages to open his eyes and look at Bucky, and it’s so much more intimate that way, so much better. Bucky can’t help but moan too, and he gives his cock a squeeze, before letting it go completely. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells Steve, and really, he is. He’s a god on earth really, he’s Herakles, Apollo even. Perfect, well and truly, and Bucky sometimes feels hideous next to him, but it has a lot more to do with Bucky’s past than Steve himself. 

“Make me come,” Steve pleads, in return, when usually he smiles breathlessly and thanks Bucky, or tells him “ _So are you_.”

Bucky bites his lip and reaches for the remote with one hand, turning off the vibration, before setting it down again, and reaching to push his t-shirt up a bit so he could run a hand over his stomach, then up to thumb over a peaked nipple. Steve whines his name, and Bucky smiles, a little, licking his lips, and reaching for the remote to turn the machine up to its final, fastest setting. When he switches it, the machine’s engine gets a bit louder as it fucks Steve, but it’s nothing compared to the sounds the man himself makes, low groans punctuated by the pace of the device pumping into him. He looks fit to start sobbing, which is just what Bucky wants, how he loves to see Steve, so he waits a bit longer, fisting his cock once or twice more. 

It doesn’t take long, at that pace, to get Steve begging and writhing hard against the ropes, and Bucky, being the relatively weak man that he is (when it comes to this, anyway), can’t take it any longer. He stands, tossing the remote on the couch and moves to Steve, bending down to kiss him deeply, one hand reaching for the blond’s cock. Steve moans into his mouth, arching as much as he can as Bucky starts up a quick rhythm, eager to get Steve to the edge quick. But then he has an idea. He pulls away from the kiss and pushes down his pants, quick to do it because got he just wants to see Steve come, and to be perfectly honest come as well, but Steve is his first priority here. 

“Open your mouth,” he says gently, leaning down slightly as he watches his friend’s lips part, and he rocks forward till he can get the head of his cock between them. Right away Steve starts to suck, and Buck almost loses it, before he can gather himself enough to wrap his hand around the other man’s dick, the machine still pounding away at his hole. 

Bucky matches its pace pretty quick, just as his hips start to twitch as well, and god Steve’s _whimpering_ around his cock and this really isn’t - it _doesn’t_ last much longer than that, because without much more warning than a quick tightening in his balls, Bucky’s coming into Steve’s mouth, then over his lips and chin and cheek when his cock slips free of the blond’s mouth. He moans and closes his eyes as he reaches his free hand down to stroke himself through his orgasm, and Steve is still making noises too, desperate little things, because he’s no doubt desperate to come too, at this point. 

He doesn’t let his hand falter, keeping up the rhythm he had going as he stroked Steve’s cock, his other hand steadying him on the table, even if he’s a little uncertain if it’ll hold their combined weight. It didn’t really matter, however, for moments later Steve comes, a strangled shout caught in his throat as he tries to arch away from the table beneath him. Bucky smiles slightly and sinks to his knees, working Steve through his orgasm, and all the little waves that come after it, before he moves to snatch the remote to the device so he can turn it off. As much as he simply wants to lean forward and kiss Steve, lavish him with attention and tell him how good he was, Bucky knows his shoulders must be aching, and his hands are probably asleep beneath him, so he goes to untying Steve’s bindings quickly. 

It takes only a few moments, and he helps Steve sit up, because he’s a little shaky, and very out of breath. Bucky’s still kind of dazed from coming as well, but his head is clear, and focusing on Steve was the important thing. 

“You okay?” He asks, reaching out to rub and Steve’s hands, then his wrists where the rope had left red imprints. The blond nods and shakes his head, fingers twitching where his hands rest on his knees. 

“Yeah, yeah just...” He swallows, licks his lips. “Hands are numb,” he chuckles, and looks up at Bucky with a smile. Bucky’s glad, at least, that that went... well. He leans up to kiss Steve softly, touching his cheek--even though it’s still spattered with Bucky’s come. 

“You did so good. That was just... you’re perfect,” Bucky says with a laugh, because he can’t find the _exact_ right words just now. Later, maybe. 

“Thanks,” Steve sighs, still grinning, and looking at Bucky from under his eyelashes. 

“Up for a shower? Can you stand up okay?” He knows that sometimes, depending on how intense things get, Steve can be a little shaky after this sort of thing, but he nods his head and takes Bucky’s hand, pulling himself to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but it's for my booboo jackie who asked for collars and breathplay and I combined them into one so i hope thats ok :*

“Looks so good on you,” Bucky manages, his voice almost inaudible with the hand around his throat, but he gets it out anyway, he has to, he’s so full of feeling. He had been ever since he put the collar around Steve’s neck, and it’s only a thin strip of brown leather, but it means a lot more than that to him. To Steve, too of course, but Bucky... it’s just different for him. For him it’s more than the assurance that he has Steve, that he’ll _always_ have Steve if either of them can help it, but that he has a place where he can let his guards down and take control, so he has it here, if no where else. 

And Steve gets it--Bucky saw it in the look in his eye when he said yes to wearing the collar--Bucky hadn’t had control of himself in some 60 odd years, so he took everything he could get. The memories that came in nightmares most times made him feel as if he didn’t have his mind under his own control, not completely, and like the Russians were still there. 

That’s where Steve comes in. He pulls Bucky back from all of that, makes him feel like himself when they look at one another, and now this. When Bucky had asked, Steve had given over that control to him, with a small piece of leather that meant more to Bucky than a ring could. Which Steve had asked about, wondering why they didn’t just get rings instead, implying marriage, and while Bucky did want that for them, someday, this meant more to him personally now. 

He asked Steve to fuck him tonight, to which the blond replied ‘ _yes sir’_ and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the lips. Sometime, Bucky can’t remember because Steve was taking his time, pumping into the other man deep as he could get and slow, so slow that it seemed like hours. “Wrap your hand around my neck,” Bucky said and Steve did. “Lean your - weight into it,” and Steve obeyed again, he did and Bucky knew his expression fell into something pained-looking, but in truth, elated. 

Eventually, Bucky knew, Steve couldn’t stand the slow pace he’d set, it was obvious in his wavering, panted breaths and the almost feral look in his eye that Bucky’d seen a thousand and one times. So he told the blond to let go, take what he needed, and Steve did, of course. _“So good for me,”_ Bucky moaned, words a little choked off and punctuated by each of Steve’s thrusts. 

Again time swam for Bucky, and when Steve came back into focus, he was still pounding hard into the brunet, his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. And Bucky looked at him, eyes dragging over his beautiful face, then down to his neck, where the thin brown leather lay against his skin, just under his Adam’s apple. 

_“Looks so good on you.”_

And Steve smiles. 

It stutters after a few more quick thrusts, and his brow rumples, flushed lips parting around Bucky’s name as his orgasm rolls over him. It’s so fucking beautiful to watch, Steve coming, and as hard as Bucky is, and as much as he wants to come now too, he just watches Steve fuck his way through it, pumping into Bucky until he simply can’t anymore. 

He takes a few long breaths withdraws from the warmth of Bucky’s body, and reaches for his leaking cock. Bucky’s whole body surges into the friction, back arching, and the movement almost presses him into Steve’s hand where it’s still clamped around his throat. It’s perfect like that, he can feel himself getting close, and while he feels a little empty and wanting for Steve, it’s perfect to feel his hands, hand over control to him because that’s what Bucky wants. 

“Tighter,” Bucky rasps, and Steve can barely hear it, but he obeys anyhow, fingers tightening around Bucky’s throat a little more. He can hardly breathe now, but he’s so fucking close he can taste it, and nothing much else matters but Steve and how good this feels, how good Steve is for him. 

“Bucky...” Steve whispers, jacking the other man just a little bit faster and watching his face as his mouth fell open in a silent cry. When Bucky begins to come, Steve draws his hand back to let his friend breathe, stroking him through his orgasm and watching as trembles, overwhelmed. 

Steve reaches over to where his shirt lays discarded on the bed, and he wipes his hands, before gently wiping off Bucky’s stomach and chest gently. He’s zoning out a little, panting hard with a hand in his hair, so Steve lays down next to him, coaxing Bucky into his arms. 

“You alright?” He breathes, smoothing a hand over Bucky’s cheek, slick with sweat and over-heated. His neck is a bit red, might even bruise, but otherwise he seems okay. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, finally, eyes focusing on Steve’s. “Could you um... open the window?” 

“‘Course,” Steve says, and props himself up on one elbow to open the window above their bed. It’s a cool spring afternoon, and the breeze that floats in feels nice. When Steve lays down again, Bucky is breathing slow, controlled, which is good, and he reaches out to him, running fingers through his brown hair. 

“Sure you’re alright? That wasn’t too much?” Steve asks quietly. Bucky’s eyes open. 

“It was just what I wanted. And I’m fine,” he answers, level, with a little smile. 

“Okay,” Steve murmurs. 

A silence lapses as they lay together and catch their breath, touching gently. Bucky’s hands inevitably wandered to Steve’s neck, and the small sliver of leather that wrapped around it. 

“Do you like it?” Bucky asks, looking almost hopeful when he glanced up at Steve again. The blond smiled, resting his arm over Bucky’s ribs. 

“I do,” he says, grinning, and Bucky can’t help but lean in and kiss him, because again he’s full of that feeling, he doesn’t have a word for it yet, but he thinks “content” might be closed. 

“Good,” Bucky replies softly, and runs his thumb along the edge of the leather where it met skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like to prompt me for this thing you can do so here or over on tumblr, if you'd like to be anonymous. i'm sgtjbarnes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an anon who requested wall sex! also I threw in some uniform kink. I'm also running a little low on prompts, which I guess gives me more time to work on my other stuff, but if you'd still like to see something for this ~thing~, drop me a line! i'm sgtjbarnes on tumblr if you'd like to do it anonymously as well.

“No - fuck - keep it on,” Bucky hisses, pulling Steve’s hands away from where he tries to start taking off his uniform. 

“What?” Steve breathes, looking up at his friend for a moment, because, well, usually sex means getting at least a little naked. Bucky himself is stripped down to his black uniform trousers, which are stretched over his thighs to let his cock free as he and Steve rut against one another. 

“Leave it on,” Bucky explains, one hand waving at Steve, while the other pushes his hair back from his face. He’s already flushed, sweating a little from the mission, and this as well. “The uniform. Want me to fuck me in the uniform, _Commander._ ” He gives Steve a lascivious little smirk, and sways his hips invitingly. The way his shoulders are pressed up against the wall lets him arch away from it, and god he shouldn’t look so good, all lithe muscle and scarred skin and _metal,_ but he does, and he’s the most beautiful thing Steve’s ever seen. 

Steve sighs, “Okay,” and starts to remove his belt and gun holsters, because those are just going to get in the way. Just when he goes to take off his second glove, Bucky stops him again with a swat of a hand. 

“Leave it _on,”_ he murmurs and raises his eyebrows, one hand wrapped around his dick as he waits. 

“Um...” He shakes his head quickly, and leaves the fingerless leather glove. “Okay,” he says again, and steps back in to plaster himself all along Bucky’s front, slotting their mouths together once more. Bucky tangles a hand in Steve’s hair, fisting it as his tongue twists and slides against Steve’s own tongue, teeth, and lips. It’s hot and deep and filthy and urgent, like this whole encounter promises to be. 

“How do you want to do this?” Steve gasps when he manages to pull away, but only long enough to seal his mouth over the patch of skin just under Bucky’s jaw, where he sucks greedily. 

“Don’t care. Could turn around?” He speaks in broken statements because that’s how he gets when he’s desperate, a little incoherent. 

“Sure,” Steve says, moving down the column of Bucky’s neck to bite, bite again, and suck again near the hollow of his throat. “Lube?” He breaks away from Bucky’s skin only then, because lubricant is unfortunately necessary. Bucky grunts. 

“Left pocket of my belt,” he says, and Steve has to pause for a second to look at Bucky, before he reaches down to where the belt in question is hanging off Bucky’s pants haphazardly. 

“You keep lube in your uniform?” He asks as he gets to his knees, both to tease Bucky and get to the belt. 

“The fuck else am I supposed to do with all the extra pockets? Got my ammo, got my holster, I think I’m good,” Bucky explains with a shrug, hips rolling a little when Steve brushes a kiss to the brunet’s cock. 

“You’re nothing if not resourceful,” he mumbles as he looks down to the small compartments on Bucky’s belt, fumbling slightly before he gets it open, and removes a small packet of lube. Shaking his head, Steve looks up at Bucky and runs a hand up one of the other man’s strong thighs, before straightening again to lap at the head of Bucky’s cock. 

“C’mon Steve - fuck that’s - great but - “ His words falter again when Steve suckles gently at the head of his dick, tasting the tang of precome. “Need you inside me in the next few minutes.” Bucky grunts out again, grabbing another fistful of Steve’s already completely mussed hair, to drag him up into another scathing kiss. 

Steve tries his best to kiss Bucky and open the lube, and he spills it a little, but salvages most of it, then manages to get his hand between his friend’s legs. The prep his quick and rough and in Steve’s mind, not enough, but Bucky makes it pretty clear he doesn’t need much, that he wants Steve’s cock more than anything else right then. Once Steve withdraws his fingers from the clenching heat of Bucky’s hole, he slicks his cock with what remains of the lube, jerks himself a few times, and before he can push at Bucky’s him to tell him to turn around, he does so of his own volition. 

Bracing his arms against the wall of the locker room, Bucky turns his head over his shoulder a bit, as if he can watch as Steve shifts forward, one hand on his cock, and the other parting Bucky’s ass cheeks. He presses in, and it’s tight and too slow, but Bucky groans and pushes back against Steve as if it’ll help him slip deeper. 

“Fuck... yeah...” Bucky sighs, head falling forward to rest against the wall, and it’s nice and cool, relieving on his flushed skin. His whole body is tense, too tense to make this any easier, but once he feels Steve’s hips press against his ass, Bucky sighs and relaxes as much as he’s going to, shifting toward the wall a bit, then swaying back into Steve. “Fuck me,” Bucky breathes against the concrete, as Steve’s hands grip at his naked hips, and he obeys. 

He works up to a rhythm, starting slow despite the needy little grunts Bucky makes, but soon enough he speeds up his pace, pushing Bucky further up against the wall each time. 

“Christ I missed you,” Steve breathes, hot against the back of Bucky’s neck where he’s damp with sweat. Bucky sort of laughs, though it’s jarred by Steve’s thrusts. 

“Yeah,” he pants, turning his head to smile at the blond, before it’s wiped right off his face when Steve slams his hips into Bucky. “Y-yeah... just like that Steve,” he moans, hands balling into fists where they’re still pressed against the wall, though now he’s almost pressed fully against it, and the only thing keeping him there is Steve pushed flush against his back. 

Even though the fit is awkward and tight, Steve gets a hand around Bucky’s hip, and then to his cock, giving him, at very least, something to grind against. And it is good like that, Bucky sighs in relief as he rocks forward a little, as Steve fucks him from behind. 

Steve takes Bucky fast and rough, the only sound in the locker room are the brunet’s curses, and the harsh, hard slap of skin. They’ve been apart for about a month, maybe a little longer, and so that, coupled with his pace, makes Steve come first. It hits him hard, takes everything out of him, and he stills, pushing himself as deep into Bucky as he can as he groans between clenched teeth. Bucky just pants his way through it, and rests his head forward against the wall again, reveling in the feeling of Steve coming inside him, warm and filling. What feels like an eternity later, Steve withdraws slowly, sighing as his cock slips free of Bucky’s hole, and the brunet sighs as well, before turning around. 

“Sorry,” Steve sighed, pulling up his trousers, and tucking himself back into them. 

“S’okay,” Bucky says with a smile, wrapping his hand around his cock as he starts to jerk himself with quick, practiced strokes. 

“Let me,” Steve replies, pushing Bucky’s hand back, before he gets to his knees. 

“Shit...” Bucky mumbles and almost immediately Steve seals his lips around the head of his friend’s cock, while he curls a hand around the rest of his shaft. It’s perfect, Bucky loves Steve’s mouth and tells him as much, and like that it doesn’t take him long at all. “‘M gonna come,” he mumbles, because no matter how long they’ve been together, Bucky still figures it’s just good manners to warn him. With that, Steve pulls back with a slight gasp, jacks Bucky fast, and lets his tongue brush the head of the other man’s as he starts to come. 

Bucky bites his lip and moans, and as much as he wants to close his eyes and toss his head back, he can’t take his eyes away from the sight of his come striping Steve’s lips, and rolling down his chin to drip on the navy and white fabric of his uniform. Steve milks him for all he’s worth, licking his lips before he stands, smiling at Bucky. The brunet chuckles a little and hooks a hand around the back of Steve neck, where he’s damp with sweat, to pull him into a messy kiss. 

When Bucky pulls back, still breathing hard, he grins again and looks down at the front of Steve’s uniform, then plucks at the fabric. 

“This need to be dry cleaned, or what?” He asks, and Steve tosses his head back and laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon who asked for spanking :) and thanks to jackie for the plot idea, I kinda deviated on what we talked about while writing this at work but.

His mama only spanked him once when he was young, for drinking the rest of the milk (the last they had), but it was quick, and nothing like this. 

Bucky's hand comes down hard on the fourth slap, and Steve winces again, because it's just now starting to hurt, his skin a little tender. 

"I can't be with you all the time Steve," Bucky says, and his hand collides with Steve's ass cheek again,  stinging. Fifth, he counts in his head. Bucky told him to count. "I can't... I can't fight em all and you sure can't... I just - " Bucky sighs, pausing, and Steve uses that opportunity to fill his lungs, close his eyes and shift in his friend's lap, feeling his rapidly filling cock rub against the closure of his trousers. 

Bucky pauses again, flattened hand raised. He looks at Steve and where he's got a fist in the smaller man's shirt to hold him in place, and then at the back of his head, like he could see through it, to Steve's expression. He licks his lips. "But this isn't much of a punishment for you, is it." His voice pitches lower, and he brings his hand back down on Steve's ass, the skin flushed cherry red, and god it's beautiful. 

A quiet sound slips from Steve's lips, and slowly, a smile stretches over Bucky's face. Again he spanks Steve, and then again, and again, bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Bucky stops, rubbing his hand over Steve's reddened skin soothingly, and shifts his weight onto his toes, so he can press his thigh a little harder against his friend's crotch. That earns him another little whimper from Steve, but it's strangled, tight. 

"You like this kinda thing, huh Steve?" He murmurs, pushing the smaller man's shirt up his back a bit to rub at his skin. 

"I um - I guess." Steve's voice is little more than a sigh, a breath, and it makes Bucky shudder. 

It didn't start out like this, he didn't mean to... keep doing this, but he'd been so overwhelmed when Steve came home with a fat lip and scraped up knuckles. There was nothing thus far that would convince Steve that standing up to all the goons that want to pick on the little guy just isn't worth it, so he... just bent Steve over his knee, and tugged down his pants. 

He hadn't really expected that either of them to enjoy it. This much. Because Bucky is definitely hard too, or he's getting there, after feeling that Steve was. Licking his lips, Bucky smacks Steve's ass again, feeling the hot skin under his palm and between his fingers when he takes a handful of the other man's rear. As skinny as he is, Steve's got a nice ass. It curves away from his back perfectly, and where he's skin and bone everywhere else, he's a little more fleshy there. Bucky likes it. Loves it. 

Letting go of Steve's shirt, Bucky brings one hand up to one, red cheek of his friends ass and spreads him a little, just to get a peek at the tight furl of his hole. Then, he smacks Steve again, hard on each cheek, and the crack is wicked, the cry Steve gives sharp. 

"You alright with more?" Bucky asks, because as much as _he_ likes this, he doesn't want to push Steve, especially after getting in a tussle earlier in the day. He should probably know better, though, because Steve wriggles back in his lap a bit, back arching like he's _presenting_ himself and--"Shit Steve..." Bucky mutters under his breath as he pushes a hand through his hair, then brought it down on Steve's ass again.  

 

Steve loses time, or rather loses himself in the pleasure-pain of Bucky's open palm colliding with raw, pink skin. He can feel the tears on his cheeks, but those are mostly from the lack of just the _right_ kind of friction on his cock, which was still trapped in his pants and so hard it _hurt_. As much as he tried, he couldn't rub against Bucky's leg in the right way, and it was just torture.

He'd lost count too. 

Eventually Bucky pauses, breathing hard, to shift and look down at Steve, and the finger-shapes that outline the red splotches on each of his cheeks. There are little blood bruises rising to the surface, and Bucky knows they might turn to real bruises tomorrow morning, but he doesn't know how to feel about that. He's turned on, he's aching really but Steve in pain is never something he likes. 

"Steve I c- I um..." He tries, but something in his brain has apparently short circuited, preventing him from articulating properly. Either way Steve gets it, planting his hands on the bed and Bucky's knee to haul himself up. Bucky helps, knowing his friend is a little shaky, but god he is too. Still, Steve gets to his knees on the bed next to Bucky, and for a while they just stare at one another, lips parted with panted breaths. 

"You alright?" Bucky asks, bringing a hand up to thumb away some of the wetness on Steve's cheek, and the smaller man leans into it slightly. 

"Yeah," he whispers, and he doesn't really notice, but he's leaning toward Bucky, hand bunching in his friend's shirt. 

Bucky just nods at that and pulls Steve in gently into a kiss with a hand at the back of his neck, which is a little damp with sweat. The kiss bleeds a bit of tension out of both of them, because after what had just happened, both of them are keyed up. Steve more so, of course, but Bucky is breathing just as hard as his friend, and his hands shook as he gently coaxes Steve against him, before they fall back onto the bed. 

For a while they kiss, slow but deep, and before long, Steve is grinding against Bucky's thigh, still desperate to come. He can, like that, he feels, but instead, he grips the open sides of Bucky's shirt, and whimpers into his mouth, "Please Buck." 

Pulling away, the brunet nods agains the pillow, moving his hand from where he'd been holding onto Steve's waist, to undo the button and zip of his trousers. The sound he makes when Bucky pulls out his cock is something strangled, but beautiful, and Bucky can't help but lick his lips as he wraps his hand around his friend's dick. Just like the cheeks of his ass, the head of Steve's cock is flushed red, almost purple from how long he's been hard, and it's slick with precome that Bucky just wants to lean down and _taste_.

He strokes Steve once, twice, keeping it slow because he's just starting up, but when he looks up at his friend's face, Steve's eyes are closed tight and his mouth his open, expression anguished.

"Fuck," Bucky breathes, because Steve is a sight to be seen. Letting go of the other man's cock for a moment, Bucky reaches around to grab a handful of Steve's ass, and oh, that makes him gasp. His white-knuckled hands scrabble at Bucky's shoulders, tugging at his shirt as he sucks in a few desperate breaths of air when Bucky fists his dick again. 

Bucky just stares at Steve, mouth open in awe as he strokes his friend with a steady, slick grip. His other hand squeezes Steve's ass cheek hard, relishing the feel of heated sling under his palm and between his fingers, and just like that Steve _wails_ and comes. Ropes of thick, hot come spurt from his cock and up his belly, splattering his shirt and dripping over Bucky's hand. 

For a long while, Steve just catches his breath, and Bucky simply soothes him through all of it, murmuring to him softly and just about petting Steve, running his hands all over the smaller man’s body. When he finally feels like he’s settled down, Steve opens his eyes again and searches Bucky’s face for a moment. 

“Is this what you’re going to do to me every time I get in a fight?” He asks, smiling subtly, and Bucky can’t help but laugh. “Because it really doesn’t discourage me. In fact I think I’ll do just about anything to get you to do that on the regular.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate reading my own writing so if there are any mistakes lllllemme know.


End file.
